


Ticklish

by Shalashaskitty



Series: Family is made by us ♡ [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comfort, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shalashaskitty/pseuds/Shalashaskitty
Summary: Stephen had a rough day and Tony is always at ready to make him smile and feel better.





	Ticklish

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in like an hour or so because of a very enlightening conversation on Stephen being a ticklish person  
> He is also the type of person that will try not to laugh but Tony always gets to him
> 
> Thanks Casey :') <3
> 
> Also yeah I know, very not unoriginal title. And apologies in advance for any mistakes you might see.

~~~~Today had been one of those bad days where everything, even the most mundane thing, went wrong.

Stephen had a restless night and woke up earlier than usual with pain on his hands. Even though he had took something, the pain lingered making every task more difficult than it already was. Even his magic seemed to be on the lows and to make things less than pleasant, Tony had a day full of meetings and work at SI. He didn't bother fighting the long suffering sigh that escaped him.

Later that day, that's how Tony came to find Stephen... Stretched on the couch, face buried in the pillows, hands resting on the armrest. The brunet couldn't help but to snort at the sight, Stephen always tried hard to look proper sometimes, even when it was just the two of them. And if he took a picture as well... no one had to know.

 

"You better delete that." A muffled voice startled Tony.

"I have no idea what you're talking about.”

"Picture. Delete.”

"Okay okay grumpy pants."

 

He said and made his way to the couch, where Stephen made room for him. Once he sat down, the other man layed his head on Tony's lap.

 

"Bad day?”

"My hands." He sighed. 

"Took anything for it?”

"Obviously.”

 

They spent the next minutes in silence, Tony running his fingers through his boyfriend's soft hair when he suddenly chuckled.

 

"I know what will put you in a good mood.”

"Tony-”

 

The rest of the warning was cut off when Tony started to tickle him mercilessly. It was now common knowledge within the Avengers that Stephen Strange was an incredibly ticklish person, second only to Peter. It was the source of many running jokes between them and Tony took the opportunity to poke at Stephen whenever he could. Especially whenever the wizard had a bad day.

 

"Tony-- I can't breath" He said between snorts and giggles.

"So how do you feel now?" The engineer asked with a grin as Stephen sat on the couch, his clothes completely rumpled.

"Do that again and I'll portal you to the Everest." He replied with a grumpy expression.

"Aww but you love me!" He proceeded to poke Stephen's nose, to which he gently swatted Tony's hand.

"Stop.”

"Funny you think that I'm going to listen.”

 

More poking…

 

"Tony I'm serious right now.”

"You are, that's what I'm trying to change.”

 

A beaming smile, Stephen almost looked to side from how bright it was and the poking continued.

 

As it went on, Stephen's façade finally started to crack, a small smile peaking from his unamused expression. Upon seeing this, Tony continued his assault and finally the other man smiled.

 

"Okay okay, you win." He shook his head while looking fondly at him. "You're a pain the ass, did you know that?”

"Yes but you're now smiling so…”

"You're absolutely hopeless, a menace”

"Takes one to know one love.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably make a series out of this with the Avengers shenanigans cause my friend and I accidentally created a lot of material on these fools :'>
> 
> I'm a soft bitch and want them to be happy


End file.
